


Five Times Alex Wasnt Payed to Put Up With This Shit and One Time He Didn't Care

by multindproud



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, I can't believe this is not a tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multindproud/pseuds/multindproud
Summary: Just five times Luke and Reggie got on Alex's nerves with their obliviousness and that one time they gave Alex peace of mind.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 635





	Five Times Alex Wasnt Payed to Put Up With This Shit and One Time He Didn't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Izzy and this is the first work I get the guts to post online so please if it sucks, I apologize >. <
> 
> None of this would've been possible without my bff, my soulmate and beta kjstark love u bby ♡ 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! n.n

The first time it happened or well almost happened, they were fourteen and excited because they had gotten their first gig. Yeah, playing in a local fair wasn't that big but for them? It was like playing in Madison Square Garden. 

"We're going to make it, baby!" exclaimed the brunet guitarist, grabbing Reggie by the face and getting lost in those shiny blue eyes that stared back at him. "Right?" Luke pretty much whispered, not noticing how both of them were getting closer.

Reggie's mouth opened and closed while his eyes fell down to Luke's lips, pretty much hypnotised by them. His brain not even knowing how to compute while having the other boy so close. Alex was watching them like a hawk, not believing his eyes, but the moment he remembered that Bobby was with them he cleared his throat to make them pull away from each other.

"Yeah, of course we will!" Alex replied instead, getting between them and wrapping both arms around each one of them. 

\--------------------------------

So…Alex was gay. Like ‘boys kissing boys’ gay, not like when you smoosh your bro because you’re on a dare but more like I really wanna kiss Luk- wait...where did that thought come from?

Reggie shook his head and tried to concentrate on the melody he was trying to pull with his bass but it was hard after his best bro's confession. 

It really made him start to think real weird things, like how would it feel to kiss a guy? And since his brain-to-mouth filter was non-existent, he actually asked that…out loud. The only indication of that being the horrible feedback noise from Luke's amp, which made him look in time to see his self-proclaimed leader looking at him with perplexed eyes.

"Well, it's...you know- have you ever wondered how it must feel?" Reggie asked, feeling the normal blush on his cheeks get hotter.

"I- uhm...well, yeah, but I mean-" Luke very eloquently said, scratching the back of his head. 

He had, of course he had, he just…tried not to think too much into it because it was easier that way but now that Alex had been brave enough to confess to them, well, all those thoughts came rushing back to the front of his brain like a frain train.

Which is why he ended up blurting out a rushed:

"Wanna try?" to a very confused (not that that was surprising) and very perplexed Reggie.

Said boy nodded enthusiastically, fast, even before Luke finished the sentence, putting his bass out of the way, waiting for Luke to do something.  
"Damn...ok, ok, c'mere," he mumbled, his hands shaking a little and his eyes never leaving the other's face. He cupped one of Reggie's cheeks with his hand, pulling him in while getting close to him, too. Both their gazes alternating between each other’s eyes and mouths. 

Luke licked his lips and smiled smugly at the gasp that fell out of Reggie's mouth. Feeling more confident, he closed the distance between them only to hear the shattering of a couple of bottles. 

"Really, guys?" said Alex, very unamused and standing by the door of the garage. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was pretty sure he saw them almost kissing…again. 

\-----------------------------------

Going as fast as he could on his bike and away from his house, Luke couldn't forget the face of disappointment on his mother's face and the sadness in her eyes the moment he went up to pick up his stuff from his room. He kept telling himself that this was the best decision he could've made because neither of his parents supported his dream of becoming a rockstar and he would only be held back by them if he stayed. 

Once he was far enough, he slowed down, strolling more than fast riding on his bike. He could go to the garage but he didn't want to be alone.

He hadn't realized that he unconsciously had made his way to Reggie's house until he was in front of it, seeing the boy sitting down on his front step hugging his knees. 

Luke stepped down off his bike, leaving it on the sidewalk, before making his way to him. 

"Hey, you okay buddy?" he asked, sitting down beside Reggie and wrapping his arm around his friend’s shoulders.

Reggie shook his head, blue eyes red from having cried. "They are getting a divorce," he mumbled, pointing behind him at the door where loud noises and screaming could be heard from inside the house. "I should be happy because all that would stop but...I just want my family together," he whispered, hugging Luke and hiding his face on the crock of his neck. 

Luke could only hold him tight, not really knowing what to say but hoping that just being there for him would be enough. After a moment, his metaphorical light bulb lit up and he pulled back blurting out: "Come back to the garage with me," which made Reggie look at him in confusion "Well...I just- I had a fight with my mom and ran away," Luke explained, looking down at his hands. 

Reggie's features softened instantly and he took Luke’s hand. "Let me go grab my stuff and we'll leave," he smiled softly. "You're not alone, you have me- us! Me and Alex both! And of course Bobby, too!" he rambled, getting up. "Wait here!" 

With that he went inside and in less than five minutes, he was out with a backpack full of stuff. 

"I got some food and stuff we might need," Reggie said with a smile even though his eyes still looked sad. "Let's go." 

Minutes later they were both stepping inside the garage to find Alex there, his eyes rimmed red and hugging his knees just like Reggie was when Luke found him.

The blond boy looked up at the sound and, with a shaky voice, he told them: "My parents kicked me out. They found out I was gay." 

\----------------------------------

After weeks of rehearsing, they decided to spend a day at the beach. All four boys were having fun on their well deserved day off. Bobby was trying to explain the benefits of meditation to a very disinterested girl, Alex was swimming and Luke and Reggie were laying down under the sun, just relaxing.

"You know, I read somewhere that staying under the sun like this can get your skin all weird?" said the blue-eyed bassist, looking more relaxed than he had been in the past few weeks. "I mean, maybe that's why Pamela Anderson looks so orange? She is so tanned but it looks so fake. Or wait!" he exclaimed, sitting up to look at the other boy. "That's why David Hasselhoff has that weird color, too! Because, like, you, Luke, you're tanned! But you look great! Not in that weird carrot way but in like a choco-chip cookie delicious way!" he rambled, not noticing Luke sitting up slowly without tearing his eyes off of him. 

"Delicious choco-chip cookie, huh?" Luke asked, a small but smug smile on his face. Lately, he and Reggie have been having these kinds of moments that he doesn't know how to read. 

Reggie or even himself sometimes would start...flirting? (Can it even be called that?) But neither of them was brave enough to step up on the game. Why? Maybe Alex's situation made them feel afraid. Not that he would worry about his parents because he wasn't living with them anymore but Reggie still was, from time to time. 

Shaking his head to come back to the present, Luke was welcomed by a very-red-in-the-face Reggie, who was sputtering nonsense. 

"Hey, you okay, buddy? Are you having a stroke or somethin'?" he asked, ruffling Reggie's hair to which he replied with a shake of his head. 

"I- I'm good! Amazing!" he said with a nervous smile.

"The way your brain works amazes me sometimes, you know?" Leaning in, Luke left a loud kiss on Reggie's cheek and grinned, loving Reggie's reaction.

"If you keep this up I'll lock you up and forbid you from seeing each other," said Alex in front of them, hands on his hips and looking like they both had stepped on his puppy. 

"Wha-why? We aren't doing anything," said the brunet guitarist looking mildly offended. 

"Aha," Alex said unamused before shaking like a dog and getting the other two wet. "Now let's go save Bobby's dignity...or what's left of it." 

\----------------------------------

"You didn't have to do that, Luke!" exclaimed Reggie, his cheeks burning hot with rage and some other feeling he could point out.

"No? Then how do you suggest we could've gotten the gig there? Being funny?!" Luke asked. He didn't get why Reggie was overreacting like this. "If we want to make it big we have to...we have to do stuff, and at least she was pretty," he said with a shrug.

That last sentence was what got Reggie angrier. He let out a frustrated growl and pushed Luke hard by his chest.

"Then go and screw her if that's what you want, but don't use the band as an excuse!" Reggie screamed, his voice shaky from all the emotions he was feeling. 

"What are you implying, Reginald?" he asked in a low tone, his brow furrowed. Luke moved forward to the other, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you accusing me of something?"

Reggie took a step back the moment Luke was almost an inch away from him 

"N-nothing just that if you want to s-screw around don't say it's for the band," he said, not as convinced of that anymore.

Luke scoffed and shook his head, he felt hurt that Reggie thought of him that way so he only did what he thought was right, hurt back.

"And if I were? What are you gonna do about it?" he asked, a sardonic smile on his face. "Go cry to Bobby or Alex? Or try to convince me not to with your incessant rambling?"

He could see the moment Reggie broke and it was the same moment he heard footsteps approaching and Alex appearing beside them. The blond pushed him back and cradled Reggie in his arms.

"Stop, now," Alex said in a cold tone, anger visible in his eyes. It really hurt him to see Reggie like that because he knew what was happening, Reggie was jealous.

Luke knew better than to argue with Alex when he was like that so he just nodded and went up to the second floor of the garage but not before saying a loud enough. "I'm sorry, Reggie," for the bassist to hear.

After that, all Luke heard was the both of them leaving after deciding that they would stay at Reggie's for the night. 

\------------------------------------

After rehearsing "Edge of Great", Julie had to leave to get changed and prepared for the mini gig they'd have that day, so the only ones left in the garage were the three ghost boys or well, two, after Alex had pooffed out to go meet his ghost friend or that was what he said. 

What the other two didn't know was that Alex was just outside, watching his friends just to make sure they wouldn't keep on being oblivious morons. 

"So...chemistry with everyone you sing with, huh?" Reggie asked in an indifferent tone which made Luke chuckle a little.

"I have chemistry with you, don't I?" he asked, to which the other boy nodded. "And not just when singing," he said smugly, making Reggie look at him in shock. 

Luke stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Reggie even closer (if that was possible), waiting to see his reaction.

"So...not Julie?" Reggie asked, still a bit incredulous. Luke shook his head, biting his lower lip to stop smiling. 

Reggie nodded to himself like trying to put the pieces together in his head before looking back at Lule with blue, big puppy eyes. 

"Me?" Reggie asked with a shy smile, placing his hands on Luke's shoulders shyly. 

"Ye-" he didn't even finish the word because Reggie's lips on his didn't let him.

He moved one of his hands to Reggie's cheek, stroking the soft skin with a hint of stubble and smiled into the kiss. Reggie made a pleasant little sound moving his hands to Luke's waist to pull him closer. 

Neither of them wanted to pull away, the kiss feeling like something they should've done a long time ago and also...it felt right in all kinds of ways. 

Reggie was the first to pull away, biting down on Luke's lower lip and tugging on it before giggling softly at the small groan the other let out. 

He rested his forehead against Luke and locked eyes with him. 

"Sooo since you don't feel anything for Julie...can we keep doing this?" Reggie asked, wiggling his eyebrows and making Luke chuckle before he was pulled into another deep but loving kiss. 

Outside, Alex was watching them with a pleased smile, they were finally where they belonged and that made him happy.

"I love these homes of sexuals," Alex said before being gone in a puff, he needed to tell Willie everything.


End file.
